Who am I?
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: Tamaotsu Kuroni was an ordinary student, until two teens tell him other wise. Who are they? And why do they call him Nii-sama? Set before my story "Birds of a feather" Better than it sounds please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"If you ever disturb this shrine again you will turn up dead!" The group of thugs ran off leaving behind the now ruined cross that once adjourned countless flowers and a picture of a little girl.

"I'll bring you fresh flowers tomorrow." I say to the small girl on my left, she's a ghost. I know that because she's see through and floating above the ground. "Thank you so much!" She said smiling. "Yeah, yeah. Hopefully you can rest in peace now."

Hello. My name is Tamotsu Kuroni, I'm 15 and I have a strange ability, I can see ghosts, and for some reason I always have the urge to protect. I don't have a direct reason to why I do.

My house was eerily quiet just as I stepped over the threshold my fathers loud and drunken voice erupted the silence "where the hell were you?!" I cringed "out." Barely dodging a flying beer bottle I ran up the stairs and slammed my door. My moms old picture sat on my night stand, I miss her terribly.

When I was young she shielded me from my fathers rage, she silenced my cries, took care of the wounds he gave me, and loved me, but for how long could that shield last? I was 7 years old when I ran up the stairs, my dad was drunk again my mother attempted to stop him but she only succeeded in killing herself. He had launched a cracked bottle at her, slicing her left eye and lodging small glass pieces in her head and neck. For years I wondered why he never went to jail. Never was that question answered. I reported it several times but did anyone listen to a teenager? No they thought I was fooling around or trying to get my dad arrested cause he wouldn't get me something.

So yeah my life's screwed up. Big time, but despite how screwed up my life seems I have one friend. Her names Shuuki I don't have a crush on her and I never will if that's what you're wondering. Cause I never have and I never will.

School started out pretty normal the next day, my long hair was tied in a low 'pony tail' and my bag was slung over my shoulder. I have to say I have no idea where my looks came from, for one thing. I have long black hair and dark purple eyes. Yep that's right, purple, my height isn't anything to sneeze at either 5" 9' which is at least a foot taller than my mom was and I'm 5 inches taller than my dad. My moms hair was dark brown and my dads was well brown too I guess. So again my life's screwed up.

Shuuki waved at me from our usual meeting place, and I walked over to meet her. Lessons are always boring, but don't think I'm not a good student. I am it's just that... I feel like I already know all these things. After school ended Shuuki and I decided to get something to eat. (Again it's not a date.) On our way over the air went cold and Shuuki screamed from behind me.

That's when my world changed forever.....

* * *

**Yeah it sucks. Don't rub it in!**

**I don't own Bleach, just the story.**

**And if you're wondering why this sucks is because I wrote it a long time ago before I joined and only now I'm posting it. If you read my other stories you'll notice the writing style is much better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spun around when I heard her screaming, but when I saw what she screamed at I froze in my spot. It was a-a what the hell was it?! Some kind of ugly looking creature. It had ten tentacles coming from it's head, it had a terrifying mask that smiled eerily at you in one tentacle was an unconscious Shuuki. I screamed her name as the creature tightened it's grip on her. I was about to grab something to hit it with when suddenly I felt a whoosh of air come out from behind me.

Next thing I knew that creature thing was sliced in half. With two figures standing in it's place, I quickly caught my friend as she fell and glanced at her saviors. One was a male with strange black robes, he had dark red hair and brown eyes. While on his left was a female with bright strange shaped orange hair, only over her robes she worse a white sleeveless robe and part of her hair was clipped with a white pin. She glanced back at me for a second with wide eyes.

"Nii-Sama." She whispered before the male at her side grabbed her arm "no Onee-San." He glanced at me and turned back "let's go." With a look of regret she disappeared her brother following soon after.

Even after I took Shuuki home my mind was still on those two strangers. This was messed up, I don't know why I'm even thinking about this I'm probably never gonna see them again, but I highly doubt it with my luck they might jump in my window tonight and chop off my head.

Thankfully they didn't, but tomorrow was completely different. Shuuki waved at me as I got to school and seemed to forget about yesterday completely "ohaiyo!" She said happily and I smiled at her. The teacher walked into the room and we took our seats.

"Everyone we have two new students joining our class today! Why don't you two introduce yourselves."

I was never really interested in new students but against my better judgment I looked, and boy I regret it. Turns out our new students are the two strangers I saw yesterday. The girl with orange hair didn't have her pinned today and a single strand of hair fell between her eyes.

"Kurosaki Neliel." She said bowing "nice to meet you all." We all repeated the phrase.

"Kurosaki Kokoro." The red head on her side said "nice to meet you." Again we repeated. The teacher gave them the back seats next to me and Shuuki, she leaned over and whispered "Tamotsu don't they remind you of anyone?" Was she throwing a hint or something? "No why?"

She drew in a breath "Kurosaki! He went to this school 50 years ago!" Wow our school IS old. "Oh yeah! Wasn't he always skipping class or dissapearing then suddenlly popping up out of no where?" She nodded "maybe they're his grand kids."

Neliel gripped her pencil but didn't say anything. Just listend to our teacher take attendance. Just as I was about to nod off I heard a loud cry. Neliel and Kokoro rose their hands and as if they rehearsed it they yelled out "Sensei! May we be excused?!"

Without waiting for an answer they rushed out the door. I waited five minutes then walked up to the teacher and asked for a hall pass. She was happy to give her best student a hall pass. As soon as I stepped out of the school an overly large limb fell in front of me, for some reason I only felt half scared. The other half of me seemed neutral. Like this was something that happened all the time.

Following the limb was Neliel who landed softly and gracefully on her feet. Kokoro follwed after. He grabbed my shoulder and suddenly we were on the roof. "What was-"

"That was shunpo- or 'flash step' it is used to either speed up or battle hollows that can fly."

"It is an ability used by a shinigami- soul reaper."

Neliel appeared suddenly along side her brother, "and now Sora-Kun. Tell us... Do you know fear us?"

* * *

**I know it sucks… Don't rub it in.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I started to back away slowly "who's Sora?" When I saw their sad faces I felt a wave of quilt wash over me. Kokoro spoke first.

"He was our elder brother." I picked up the was if you're wondering Neliel hung her head "he died 30 years ago while trying to save a little girl from a fire."

As sorry as I felt for them I kept wondering what this had to do with me. "Look I know you're not human, but really 30 years? I mean come on you guy look like you're only 15 at the most." Kokoro nodded "sit down this may take awhile."

Neliel sat down last and took out a sketch book. She showed me a drawing of the creature I saw yesterday "these are hollows or bad spirits these are the ones that my brother and I must kill." She flipped a page and showed me a normal looking girl with a chain coming from her chest "these spirits are wholes. These are the spirits you see most often the ones who haven't yet passed on. We deliver them to a restful place called the soul society."

A wave of deja vu swept over me "soul society?" She nodded. "Our home. We send wayward spirits there so they may find rest and peace, but shinigamis live in the 'sei rei tei' an orderly edo theme village run by the gotei 13." I raised an eye brow "the gotei 13 is 13 main squads run by captains and lieutenants. Captains such as myself run one squad each and they have the highest respect and honor" she motioned to her Haori "to identify a captain look for a white Haori with a number on it."

Kokoro then pointed towards me "look the real reason we're telling you this is because of our brother. For some reason you remind us of him allot. You have the same purple eyes and long black hair." He paused and stood up "do you ever hear a voice in your head?" He jabbed my fore head with his finger "is it sometimes a male? And then when you least expect it the voice becomes female?"

I slapped his hand away "maybe, but what's it to you?" I was getting mad and for a fact I knew that whenever I got mad my eyes would go black. Kokoro smirked "and your eyes go black when you get angry. Am I right?" Color drained from my face I stood up as the lunch bell rang "look I don't know what you're getting at but I'm not your brother. I'm sorry." Kokoro grabbed me "what if we could prove it?" I scoffed "how?"

Neliel gulped "Nii-Chan we can't!" Her brother didn't listen.

"We'll take you to the soul society." Willing to see if they could prove themselves I agreed. "When?"

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

**Finally the story gets interesting!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next night I crept across my dads room to mine. He was surprisingly quiet today, but it was probably just a hangover. Nothing to get excited about. My window was wide open and in jumped Kokoro. I fumbled around in the dark until I found his hand reaching out for mine. With a small good bye I leaped out the window with him.

Neliel met us on the roof where she was holding a sword. She ran her fingers down the blade carefully. "It's been awhile my Yuki Fure Ku..." She whispered to it before setting her eyes on the area in front of her.

"Awaken Yuki Fure Ku!" The blade slowly became blue and with a determined look in her eyes she sliced the air with it, my hands flew up to my face as a large creepy looking gate appeared "this is a gate to the soul society. Oh here." Kokoro handed me a bundle of black "what's this?"

"Shinigami robes. They were one of my brothers put it on."

I have to admit it may look simple but it was hard to put on I swear! But finally I got it on and slowly walked through the gate.

For a second everything went black but then I heard Kokoros voice "you can open your eyes now..." One by one my eyes were pried open and I stared in awe at the edo theme barracks and people. "Tamotsu. Welcome to the sei rei tei." Neliel smiled and began to walk ahead of us "where are you going?" I asked before Kokoro grabbed my arm. Without another word he shunpo-ed us away.

He stopped outside a large two story house with a large white tiger sitting in front of it. I screamed before Kokoro told me to shut up "relax he's a friend. Right Shiro?" The tiger looked up at us and (yes believe it or not) it spoke "yep." Okay permission to freak out?!

Neliel soon came out of the large house "he isn't home. Check squad 5." Kokoro disappeared before reappearing again a minute later "yep he's there." Neliel smiled "come on Tamotsu we can walk. It isn't very far."

Her brother led the way. He was silent the whole walk while Neliel wouldn't shut up "you have to meet him Tamotsu! He's the greatest man ever! Well aside from sou-taicho of course but he's wonderful! Look we're here!"

It was a large door with a tall figures outline sitting behind what I could only guess was a desk. Kokoro opened the door fully "Taicho." He said dully Neliel bowed "Taicho." I guess I should do the same "Taicho..." I was hesitant.

When I said the same his head shot up and he stared at me with wide brown eyes. Neliel smiled at his reaction "tou-san." So he was their father? "This is Tamotsu." His face fell slightly but he kept his composure "here's your tea Taicho." A small girl said walking in with a tray of tea "oh! Nel-Taicho! Kokoro!" She said bowing.

"Fuku-taicho." The man grabbed his tea and thanked the small girl. She silently walked out of the room. "If he's a new recruit for squad 5 there are no more spots to fill. Sorry kid." A vein popped in my head, and my eyes went black. The captain looked up and gasped.

He stood up and walked over to me. We were vaguely the same height he stared into my eyes and I did the same. He motioned to his daughter "get your Kaa-San she needs to see this." Nel nodded and disappeared out the door. "Kokoro don't you think he looks just like..."

"Hai. It has been 50 years..." A wave of Nausea crashed onto me with a mix of deja vu. Then without much choice I fell to my side and blacked out.

* * *

**GASP!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I finally came to I was in a pitch black area. There wasn't a speck of light anywhere, but just as that thought entered my mind I saw a small circle of light that landed on a rod with green vines winding up it's side. Curious I walked over and held out my hand.

A loud hiss sound came out of no where and two snake's, a jet black one and a pearl white one, slithered up past the vines and coiled themselves around my hand. Seeing a talking tiger the snake's didn't freak me out very much, but I did half expect them to talk. "Welcome..." See?

Out of no where I heard a loud girlish scream, a tall girl slammed what looked like a white sword sheath onto my back. The snake's quickly slithered away not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. Then the unexpected happened she kissed my cheek "long time no see Prince..."

Prince? She leaped off my back and held out her hand towards the rod. The white snake crawled onto it, the black one just hissed at her. "This is Kuroi Sora. She was the master's vizard half. Despite her ranking in the hollow world she is harmless at times." Okay so far so good. No one was yelling at me or going crazy about who I was. I like this world.

The girl motioned to the snake "this is Hebi." She shook the white snake on her hand until it finally slithered away, the black snake then found it's way around her arm "and this is Kage. Our masters Zan Pak To's. Soul cutter. Only this is how they appeared in his mind." Confusing but hey things work their way out eventually right? "Where is your master?" I asked Kuroi stared at me with lifeless eyes "he's dead."

They don't mean "was Sora your master?" They nodded. She held out her hand and Kage slithered onto her hand, she threw both arms out at me and the two snakes flew from her to me. Latching onto my arms. I freaked out a little but regained composure soon after. "50 years ago there was a fire in the rukongai district. Having his fathers heart Sora set out to save anyone he could, but as he was bringing out a little girl a pillar fell on him and lit him on fire. Using the last of his strength he yelled at the little girl to leave. She ran for her life, but by then our master was gone."

This was so much that they went through "Yamamoto sou-taicho told us that perhaps after a course of 20 maybe 40 years he would be reincarnated. If any memories would remain with him is a mystery."

She then walked over and jabbed my fore head with her finger "let us find out. Hebi, Kage!" The two snakes slithered past my arms and bit into my neck. My screams carried on into the darkness.

_~Flashback~_

_Voices echoed in my mind. When one came another left when it left another voice took it's place._

"_Ohiyo Hinamori-fuku taicho." _

"_Ohiyo Sora-Taicho!"_

"_Shironeko!"_

"_You'll be an amazing captain one day Sora."_

"_Taicho! Please live!"_

"_GET OUT NOW!"_

"_He's dead Kurosaki-Taicho. Gomenesai."_

"_Scream."_

"_Well bro it's been nice fighting with you."_

"_Don't ever come near my sister again!"_

"_Get away from me."_

"_Maskai our grandchild is becoming a captain."_

"_Can it goat beard."_

"_Sora you're a hero!"_

"_Sora Kurosaki welcome to the 11th division!"_

"_You want me to take over as captain for Zaraki?"_

"_Sora beat you!?"_

"_Sora!" The name echoed over and over._

_~End Flashback~_

I threw my head back and fell to the floor. My whole body shook as the voices continued to shake my body. Finally everything makes sense.

When I looked up all I saw was a midnight black sword and a pearl white sword in place of the rod. Kuroi nodded at me "only our master could call these swords."

I smirk "I am your master. I _am _Sora!"

She smirks "say it like you mean it!"

I grab the two swords and swing them onto my back "I AM SORA KUROSAKI!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My eyes fluttered open and I stared into the eyes of a raven-haired woman with deep purple eyes. I smile at the familiar face "Okaa-san." Her eyes fill with tears before she gathers me in her arms "oh my baby!" She pulls back and soon I'm staring at Nel "Nii-Sama?"

I smile at her "Onee-san…" She smiles broadly "NII-SAMA!!"

"Kuroi told me everything." She pulled back and looked me right in the eye "did she tell you…. Anything about herself?" I raise an eyebrow "other than she's my hollow no." She sighs in relief "good, because going through that stage again would be to weird."

"Stage?" I asked completely confused, Kage's deep voice echoes in my head as he laughs "_you forgot to tell him?!"_

I sigh _**"shut up!" **_Kuroi shout's at him, I can hear the desperation in her voice "_why?! You forgot to tell him that you were both."_

"_Deeply in love?" _Kage finish's calmly. I can feel my face growing red.

"I WAS WHAT?!"

Nel raised an eyebrow at me "I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER?!" She groans "crap, I was hoping you wouldn't remember that…"

"Two questions. One, HOW DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM ME! Second, HOW THE HECK WAS I IN LOVE WITH HER!?"

Kuroi suddenly materialized in front of me, she looked towards Kokoro and nodded her head towards the door, he simply nodded "come on Okaa-san, you too Onee-san." The two girls nodded and followed after him "he's all yours." He said jokingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She laughed, like it was a sick joke or something.

"Why should I? So I can have soul society laugh in my face again? To have you go back to your squad beaten and bruised but still smiling? Prince I had to watch you go through all this, people hated me and because of that they hated you. Prince you chose _me _over soul society, and I never thanked you because of it. I just ignored you and tried to block out everyone else. While every day that went by you tried to love me. I was you Prince! I saw your pain, and believe me I so badly wanted to share it with you, but you were so damn stubborn that. Oh listen to me. Look I just don't want you going through that again. You can live a new life without me dragging you down. Go out go love someone else, if you can't remember your feelings for me than you should at least-mmhmm!"

She doesn't finish, I don't want her too, hearing her ramble on and on something in the back of my head clicked and suddenly I had the strange urge to just, grab her and kiss her.

So I did.

Despite the fact that she was as cold as ice I felt warm.

_Isn't that sweet Kage? Their first kiss in 50 years!_

_Eh what's it to yah snake boy?_

_Nay I remind you that you are also a snake?_

_Ah can it!_

My lips spread into a smile and I can feel Kuroi's spread into one too. Obviously hearing our two loud Zanpakto's. I separate from her so I can look into her eyes.

"Kuroi I may not remember everything about us but I do know this. If I "chose you over soul society" I said using her words "than it was for a good reason. If I loved you enough to want to abandon everything just for you than so be it. Hell I'll do it again!" A look of fear crossed her eyes "but this time I'll do anything you ask."

I kiss her cheek and bury my face into her shoulder "except fall in love with anyone else."

I may not see it but I just know she's smiling "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Later that night a woman with long black hair tied into a braid running down her chest came in and checked my pulse, heart rate, and to see if I had any lasting effects from fainting on the spot.

She smiled at me "well you'll be spending the night obviously, I want you to rest and in the morning when your…" She bit her lip "friends."

"Family." I automatically correct her. I gulp, why did I say that? She only smiles strangely and nods her head "right, well they'll be coming in the morning to take you home. Good night."

Silence fills the room as she turns off the light and leaves.

"Who was that?" I ask to the air, Kuroi materializes next to me "her name is Retsu Unohana. She is the fourth squad captain, a medical division, her zanpakto is Minazuki. A sting ray that swallow's it's patients whole then heals it while it's safe in it's digestive track. Her vice captain is Isane Kotetsu but before Isane joined the squad her former vice captain was Seinosuke Yamada. To be honest it's still unknown if he has any relation to 7th seat Yamada Hanataro but."

I cut her off "okay. How do you know all this?"

She shrugged, can you believe that? She can just shrug things off like it's nothing "you weren't in squad 11 for nothing. You and your sister weren't sent here so much that I couldn't help but snoop around."

I sigh, she a strange one. I'll give her that.

"Right, well don't _snoop _around. You never know what you might find, it might be something you don't want to see."

She tilted her head to the side. "Did you ever see something you didn't want to see?"

What am I? An open book or something?

I sigh, "It was a long time ago."

She sat next to me on my bed and rested her head on my shoulder "tell me." She said looking me right in the eye.

I looked away from her. "Well in the, human world. I guess you could call it. I was really little when…"

She looked at me again "if you don't want to talk about it than." Hey if I'm an open book so is she, I can just see it in her eyes. She _wants _to know. This is her first conversation with me in 50 years. I take a deep breath "that's okay, but I heard my mom shouting at my dad."

"Captain Kurosaki and Vice Captain Kurosaki?" She asked in a confused tone. I smack myself in the face "no my… _Other _parents."

If I could really call a drunken idiot a parent, "my father yelled back at her. I was only three then and I was curios so I opened my door and walked towards the living room. I could hear them yelling back and forth when I saw him hit my mother. She fell and then he, he…"

I could feel a tear run down my face. "Prince if you don't want to go on you don't need to!"

"It's alright. I haven't told anyone about this. I was to confused to know what happened." I take a deep breath again "he got on top of her… And he raped her. He raped my mother! Dear god why didn't I do anything?" Kuroi wrapped her arms around me "oh Prince I am so so sorry for what happened, and I know that me saying that could never be enough! But please for now can you accept it?"

I looked into her bright purple eyes before turning away "yeah. I actually feel a little better telling someone this. My father told me he'd kill me if I told anyone. That's why I never did anything." I sigh again "well she's gone now so it doesn't matter."

Kuroi dropped her head "I'm sorry Prince."

That reminds me. "Kuroi, now that I've told you something about myself you have to tell me about you."

She tilted her head "well, there isn't much to know. What do you want to know Prince?"

"Well there's one. Why do you always call me Prince?"

"Because your fathers hollow, who is _my _father calls Kurosaki taicho "_king" _and because you're his son I just called you "_prince"._"

I smiled "okay. Now you can ask me something."

"Why did you stay with that horrid man for so long?"

I shrug "I had no where else to go, and weather I liked it or not that _thing _was my father. I had to stay."

"Well surely you had a friend you could have stayed with!"

I thought of Shuuki and immediately I feel homesick "I have one but I think it would be to weird living there."

She tilts her head to the side again before shrugging "alright your turn."

"Did my brother and sister like you at all?"

She hung her head "your brother did, your sister. Not so much."

"Why?"

"I'm a hollow and she's a captain of course she'd hate me!"

I blink, she had a point there. She sighed "I don't have a question so go "how did Nel become a captain?"

She smiles "well it wasn't easy. See the one thing keeping Zaraki, the captain at the time, a captain was him being stronger than all of soul society combined into a super shinigami. He was strong, incredibly strong, and because of this his squad was strong to so that they would be on Zaraki's good side. Your sister was a different story. She was the first female other than Kusajishi fuku taicho. You were the first siblings in the squad too."

I nod, silently urging her to go on "Zaraki never did his paper work, he didn't want or find the need to. He just wanted to fight night it and night out. So he was well behind in that, during captains meetings he was always out fighting something. After a while you and your sister noticed this and started organizing his things. You filled out his forms and just had him sign them. Which he seemed content with. Seeing as how two Kurosaki's had done a captains work they asked if Zaraki even wanted to be a captain. You know what he said?" I raise an eyebrow. I obviously don't.

"He said _well it's fun and all but really all the responsibility that comes with it ain't worth it. As long as I can fight I'm good. _So he gave up his title and became 4th seat and Yachiru became 6th seat."

"So Nel took his place?" I ask. To my surprise she shakes her head "nope. She claimed she wasn't ready yet. So they irritated Ikkaku and Yumichika, the 3rd and 5th seat, to be captain and vice captain, but they said no. In the end there was only one person fit to be a captain in squad 11, and that person was."

"Me."

* * *

**I am so evil! Bwahahaha! I know I know I left you at a cliff hanger but fear not! More shall be revealed later. This story actually changed course from how I originally wrote it. It was really simple, choppy, and to the point, but this version branches out more and makes sense. I like this version better.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. MY LONGEST ONE YET WOO! So yeah. I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does, but I do own this story.**

**The next chapter will be up soon, but right now it's midnight and I should pass out soon.**

**Now go review please!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So wait I was a Captain?"

She smiled "the one and only Captain Sora."

I raise an eyebrow "go on." She nods "well shortly after you became captain people started nagging for you to get a vice captain. You said that Ukitake, your mother's captain, went one hundred years maybe more without a vice-captain, and you could too. People left you alone after that but the paper work Zaraki never did had begun to pile up and all the stress was finally taking a toll on your mind."

"How so?" I ask my curiosity peaked.

She gets up and grabs a tissue "do you see this?" I nod, beyond confused. "You would go up and do this to random people." She wrapped the tissue around her finger and jabbed me in the nose, the arm, the eye and anywhere else. "Ow! Okay that hurts after a while."

She smiled "and this one time you grabbed an expired request sheet, tore it into tiny pieces and threw it into the air and kept shouting it's snowing! While running around your office, speaking of snow! Your sister came into your office during one of your "episodes" and" I stop her right there "what do you mean "speaking of snow?"

"Your sisters zanpakto is a snow type. Her zanpakto is named Yuki Fure Ku, it's an ice zanpakto that turns blue when summoned." Cool.

"Don't do that without warning please." She begs "why?"

"Because I'm easily distracted as you have probably noticed by now."

I think back on our conversation, there _were _some times when she slipped up.

"Sorry, go on." She pauses to remember where she was before she turns back to me "so your sister finished the days paperwork, filed everything, and signed off all the vice captain paperwork. When you finally snapped back into reality she was done and passed out at your desk. The next thing anyone knew she was your vice captain, and as far as we're concerned you've never had another episode."

I smirk at her before grabbing the tissue off of her finger and shredding it into a million pieces and throwing them up into the air "look it's snowing!"

She groaned "don't do that! I had huge headaches after you did that the first hundred times."

I smile at her "just trying to lighten the mood."

She sighs "anyway, shortly after you became captain there was a fire in rukongai. Squad 11 and Squad 4 were sent to deal with it. You rushed in to save someone and you." She looked away "you never came back out. Hebi, Kage and I could feel ourselves slipping from the world and in that moment we knew you were dead."

My mind freezes at that, I knew I had died, so this shouldn't have been a surprise, but it's just. The way I died. Suddenly I was struck by another thought "what about the little girl? Did she get out alright?"

Kuroi nodded "yes the little girl is fine. You would be happy to know that she is now a proud member of squad 13." I smiled at that "then I'm satisfied. As long as the person I tried to save got out okay."

She smiled at me "that is so like you. Always putting others before you."

I smiled at her "always has been. So what happened after I. Died."

It sounded so awkward rolling off my tongue, Kuroi took a deep breath and continued "well first let me tell you from my point of view. When you died I thought I would die too and I don't know pop back into reality when you were hopefully reincarnated, but that's not what happened."

"What _did _happen?"

She sighs "well believe it or not I don't know, I was frozen to your death spot for a few years, I could still hear and see everyone but they couldn't hear me. So I found out that your sister had to take your place and to this day hasn't taken a lieutenant." There she goes, getting off track again "I stayed in that spot for about 35 years before I began to get sick."

My mind suddenly floods with worry, she holds up a hand "don't worry I felt well enough to make it, but my stomach! It was on fire day in and day out, finally one night I think nine months later?" She seems to be doing the calculations in her head "yes nine months later, the pain felt so unbearable that I thought I would die!"

My arms lash out and I wrap her hands into mine "don't talk about you dying!" I could barely register in pain how could I register her being in pain how the heck could I even _think _about her dying? "I may have no memory but I love you. I don't want to think about you dead!"

She smiles and kisses me softly "I didn't die prince. The pain suddenly went away and I was in the human world, I was a tiny ghost child." I giggle at the thought. "I was in this white room and there was a beautiful woman lying on a white bed and she looked really tired. Then I saw a small baby in her arms, he had big purple eyes and jet black hair."

Her eyes glistened with tears "Prince the baby was you! At first I thought it was just a look a like, but as you grew up I realized that it _was _you! But you couldn't see ghosts. At first I was worried until one night, long after you had fallen asleep. A hollow showed up, he was obviously drawn to my spirit energy, reiatsu, and it aimed straight for you. I tried fighting it but I couldn't even touch it! My swords phased right through it! I couldn't fight it off, I couldn't protect you, so in a desperate act I rushed to your side and stabbed you with my sword."

I nearly fell off the bed when she said that "why?" I ask shocked beyond compare, if she wanted to keep me alive why would she stab me? "No wait! When a shinigami or in my case a vizard stabs a human with reiatsu, they become a shinigami for a short while and the shinigami is left with half of his/her power. When the human reseals his/her sword their powers fade and they forget everything." She bit her lip "you woke up and finished off the hollow, but after he was beaten you fainted and I faded into nothing. I don't know why but I was suddenly cut off from your life, and for a few years I was locked in your inner world."

"15 years later here I am!"

Well I guess that does explain allot, and it also explains why I can see ghosts. I still have a million questions but Kuroi appears to be in a world of her own, she's staring out the window at the moon "the moon is nearly over the mountains. It is late, sleep now." She says seriously in a tone of voice I've never heard her use before.

"You're a strange one Kuroi."

She smiles strangely "I know."

Her strange smile is the last thing I see before falling asleep.

* * *

The first thing I'm aware of is that someone, or something, is shaking me gently. I groan lightly before turning over to see the same woman from yesterday. What did Kuroi say her name was again?

_**Unohana! Her name is Unohana-taicho!**_

"Unohana-taicho." I greet politely.

She grins at me and tells me that Captain Kurosaki is waiting for me outside and that I'm free to go. Without another word she disappears out the door, probably going to treat another patient. I carefully get out of my bed and walk outside looking around. I turn to look for this "Captain Kurosaki" only to bump into something.

I mutter angrily to myself for being so stupid before looking up to see a man with orange hair staring back at me. It's the same Captain that Nel and Kokoro introduced me to!

"Kurosaki-taicho…" I saw unsure of what to say.

Suddenly he opens his arms and I'm hesitant to run into them.

_**Be nice to your Otou-san! He's suffered for a long time without you!**_

I smile, my other father never suffered about me, her probably doesn't even care about me. "Otou-san?" I ask lightly. The Captain laughs loudly and pulls me into a hug. Something wet drips into my hair and I know he's crying. I am too.

My other father never hugged me, and frankly I never wanted him to. He always reeked of alcohol, but this father… _My _father. He doesn't reek of alcohol and cigarettes, he doesn't spit at me when I talk to him. He smells like cinnamon and brown sugar. Strange yet familiar.

"Oh Sora I've missed you so much!" He said unable to hide the sobs in his voice.

Before I can stop myself I say 6 words that I know will break the flood gates "I've missed you too Otou-san."

Another pair of arms wrap around me and I open my tightly shut eyes to see my Okaa-san. Not the one that died protecting me, but the one who went 50 long years with the loss of her oldest child dead.

"You guys are really making a big fuss over me." They pull away and look at me strangely "well you still had two children to keep your hearts full. I may not have spent allot of time with them but I know they're the best siblings anyone could ask for."

"Aww Arigato Nii-sama!"

Before I know what was going on two pairs of arms find their way around me and tackle me to the ground "thank you Nii-sama you're the best!" Kokoro and Nel shout still hugging me.

"Okay I love hugs but I can't breath!"

They laugh and get off of me, then extend their hands to help get me off the ground.

"Oh Nii-sama. We're just happy to have you back."

My smile suddenly falls "I can't stay…" I say sadly. My sister pulls away from me "why?"

I sigh "Onee-san. I have to go back. Just to say goodbye."

Kuroi materialized next to me "goodbye to what? That drunken idiot you call father?" She suddenly turns to Otou-san "not you Kurosaki-taicho! His_ other _father." She spits out the word father as if it's poison.

I force a laugh before pulling her to the side "we'll be right back!"

Once we're out of ear shot I shoot her a desperate look "please Kuroi you gotta help me, I have to say goodbye to _one _person. Please. I don't want her running around worrying about her only friend."

She looks at me with a glare of death "she?"

I gulp, oh crap "she's just a friend Kuroi! I don't like her! I never have I promise!"

"You didn't tell me your one friend was a girl…" She said darkly.

_Run! _Kage shouted.

"Why does it matter! You're the only one I could ever care about _that _way."

She glares at me but doesn't say anything.

"Kuroi what do you want me to do? I don't like her that way!"

She doesn't say anything, she just glares at me. "Kuroi please I don't need you playing psycho, jealous girlfriend right now!"

Nothing….

I groan looking around, thinking of something I could do or say that would make her stop glaring. My family looks over at us before turning around quickly.

I've got it!

With super quick reflex's I grab her around the waist and pull her into a deep kiss. She sighs happily when I pull away "believe me now?"

She groans before turning away from me "you win."

Yes!

"Please Kuroi I just want to say goodbye, and besides we still have one problem."

She looks at me strangely "and what might that be Prince?"

"I'm not dead."


End file.
